


Three Little Bits of Various Sorts

by jessebee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short fics: Reasons, Perception, Prop You Up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Gabriel have a chat

  
"So then why did you, even?"  Dean gestured with his bottle as if that would make everything clear.

"Ye-ah, that was incoherent even for you," Gabriel said.  "How about in a language I get, which would be, oh, any of them?"

Dean craned his head around to look up at the archangel sitting one step above him, and considered getting irritable, but fuck it all, it had been too damn nice a day with an all too rare restful reprieve, and he didn't quite have the energy.  "Why did you show up again?  Why - come with us?"

"For the laughs, of course."  And if it hadn't been for that little twist of Gabriel's mouth, Dean might have even believed it.  "With as brilliant of a start as you guys had, how could I resist hanging out for the finale?"

Dean just looked at him, and waited.  He'd learned a thing or two in the last little while, and a good hunter was patient where he needed to be.  It took some time, but Gabriel eventually huffed out a breath.  "Because you - even after our earlier tete-a-tetes - "

"Where you killed me," Dean said. "A lot."

Gabriel's huff was a full-blown sigh this time.  "You weren't what I expected," he said quietly.  "Neither you or Sam, you weren't...."

"Weren't what?" Dean asked softly, matching Gabriel's tone, and the archangel finally looked at him.

"You let me out of that circle, Dean.  You had no reason to and every reason to leave me there, or to use it to try and bind me into something, but you didn't.  You let me go.  Nobody else would have done that.  It wasn't even smart; you know what I could have done then."  Gabriel's eyes were serious.  "And I - have to thank you for that, although if you repeat that to anybody I will hurt you."    
  
Dean stared at him, then looked away, shifting on his step.  "Yeah, well, we're not douches, y'know."  He squinted into the late afternoon sun.  "It was the _right_ thing to do."

"And that," Gabriel said, "would be why I'm here."


	2. Perception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's in how you look at it.

 

 

It was over, but it wasn't. It was never going to be really, truly over, he saw that now.

"Gabriel, there you are."

Barachiel sounded less than cheerful, and Gabriel groaned. He'd put his head down on his desk and bang it a few times, if he had a desk, exactly. "What _now_ , Barachiel?"

"The dominions, of course."

" _Again_?"

Barachiel leaned against the door frame. "More like "still." Not like they were ever happy under Zachariah, but they had orders then, and no questions. Now…." He flipped a wing, the angelic version of a shrug.

"Now they can't wait a while 'till this all gets sorted out? They couldn't take a break, go star-surfing or something? The cosmic order is not going to fall apart in a year or two!" Barachiel only raised an eyebrow, and Gabriel groaned. "Yeah, yeah, alright already. I know. I _know_."

Barachiel came over and sat, closing the celestial equivalent of the door behind him. Gabriel looked sideway at him. "I didn't want this job, Barach. Not then and not now."

"I know you didn't," Barachiel said, not unkindly. "Hard to miss that, when you disappeared from us for so long. But that's why it has to be you."

 

#

 

Gabriel sighed, relaxed and limp against the pillows he'd snapped back up onto the bed. Movement beside him and he opened his eyes to see Sam propping up on an elbow, looking flushed and sweaty and generally debauched. A fine look, that.

Sam spread his hand across Gabriel's chest, playing with chest hair and the curve of muscle and generally looking entirely too thoughtful for a human who'd just had that brain-melting of an orgasm. Gabriel tilted his head. "Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"What goes on under all that hair? The gerbils look pretty busy."

Sam looked at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

Gabriel blinked. "You can _ask_ , sure."

"What is Heaven like? Really?"

Gabriel opened his mouth. Closed it again. Then he reached up and stilled Sam's hand with his own, holding it against his heart, twining their fingers together. "Yours? Or mine?"

 

 


	3. Prop You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a whole head taller than Gabriel

 

 

 

Sam's perched on the steps of their house, enjoying the spring air and watching Dean putter under the Impala's hood when there's the distinct there, not-there whoosh that tells him an angel has arrived. The warm tingle under his skin tells him which one. "Hey, Gabriel."

 

Gabriel walks into Sam's field of view and tilts his head, looking eerily Cas-like for a moment. "What'cha doing?"

 

Sam grins broadly at him, because it's just that kind of day. The kind he wasn't sure that he or Dean – or Cas or even Gabriel, for that matter – would ever live to see. "Nothing. Absolutely, utterly nothing."

 

Gabriel blinks, and then one side of his mouth curls up. "I can get with that." He sits down on the step below Sam and makes himself comfortable between Sam's legs, arms across Sam's thighs. He's wearing only jeans and an olive-green tee-shirt, and he's warm. Sam leans forward and wraps his own arms around Gabriel's, and rests his chin on top of the archangel's head. The longish chestnut hair is soft and fragrant, like new leaves and something a little sweet. Sam inhales happily and exhales again, ruffling the strands.

 

"Since when am I a chin-rest?"

 

Gabriel's trying to sound irked, but he can't quite pull it off anymore. Or not with Sam, anyway. "Since you sat your ass down in front of me, of course."

 

Gabriel snorts. But his fingers wrap around Sam's left knee, the one that gives Sam trouble now after he wracked it up saving the world, and squeeze gently.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reasons - Dean and Gabriel have a chat  
> Perception - Sometimes it's all in how you look at it  
> Prop You Up - Sam is a whole head taller than Gabriel
> 
> Three short fics written sometime in 2010 and never posted. I think.


End file.
